


Night Caller

by AllenTraduction



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slash, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Pendant la guerre d'indépendance, le capitaine Ichabod Crane attend des ordres secrets et primordiale du général Washington. Alors qu'il attend cette nuit-là dans sa cabine, un visiteur arrive. Un visiteur avec des projets très précis pour eux deux ...
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Death, Ichabod Crane/Headless Horseman, Ichabod Crane/The Hessian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Night Caller

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Caller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380250) by [bittenfeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld). 



Il fait nuit, Ichabod est dans sa cabine, lisant ou écrivant à la lueur des bougies, pensant à la dernière bataille qui ne s'est pas déroulée aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Il attend demain un courrier du général Washington portant de nouveaux ordres. Auparavant, Washington avait laissé entendre qu'il aurait bientôt une mission très importante pour Ichabod.

Des bruits de sabots s'approchaient de sa cabine, remplacée rapidement par le bruit de bottes qui franchissaient les trois marches en bois menant au porche de la cabine. Le courrier était en avance pensa Ichabod.

**"Entrez,"** dit Ichabod, se levant pour accueillir le messager.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Encadré dans l'embrasure de la porte est un homme énorme en uniforme rouge ennemi, un officier avec l'insigne en or d'un lieutenant-colonel. L'odeur âcre du métal brûlé et du sang se répand autour de lui. Dans sa main, il brandit une large hache dont le bord brille d'une chaleur dorée.

Mais ce qui est horrible, se qui glace le sang d'Ichabod c'est que l'homme n'a pas de tête!

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un espace noir coupe son cou.

Mais, alors que l'homme entre dans la cabine et que la lueur des bougies l'illumine mieux, Ichabod voit heureusement qu'une tête repose sur le cou de l'ennemie. Mais il porte un masque noir intégral; et avec le chapeau noir aux trois épis, dans la noirceur de l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de tête.

La paralysie momentanée qui saisit Ichabod s'estompe et il attrape son pistolet à proximité. Il tire, mais la balle ne fait que rebondir sur l'homme qui continue d'avancer, la hache prête. Désespérément, Ichabod cherche une autre arme, mais son sabre et son long fusil ne sont pas à portée de main. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un soldat ennemi fasse irruption de nulle part dans sa cabane.

Le fusil est accroché au mur, alors Ichabod se précipite vers lui et l'attrape, mais un mouvement de la lame de la hache fait tomber l'arme de sa main. Puis la main libre de l'officier se lève et attrape Ichabod par la gorge, le clouant contre le mur de sa cabine.

A quelque centimètre du visage de son ennemi, Ichabod voit autre chose de surprenant - les yeux de l'homme à travers les trous du masque sont complètement blanches, des orbes opaques laiteux vitreux sans iris et sans pupille. Et pourtant, l'homme est visiblement pleinement voyant.

Néanmoins, Ichabod se rend compte qu'il est défet alors il fait face à cet étrange ennemi, prêt à mourir courageusement.

Mais à la place, l'intrus laisse tomber la hache, qui claque fortement sur le plancher en bois. L'officier ennemi tend la main, retirant son chapeau et le jettant sur la table voisine. L'homme est chauve et plusieurs sangles se bouclent autour de sa tête pour maintenir le masque. Ichabod voit une marque étrange brûlée dans le dos de la main droite de l'homme: la cicatrice d'une flèche encochée dans un arc. Et puis, prenant le bas du masque, l'homme le tire vers le haut et libère son visage.

Dans la confusion, Ichabod regarde, se demandant quelles étranges caractéristiques démoniaques inhumaines seront révélées. Mais, à part les yeux blanchis, il n'y a rien d'inhumain ou de démoniaque dans le visage de l'homme. Tenant toujours Ichabod contre le mur par la gorge, l'homme sourit furieusement, la lueur des bougies scintillant même sur ses dents blanches que révèle son sourire.

Ichabod ne sait pas quoi penser. Soudain, de nulle part, il ressent une poussée de désir sexuel - cher seigneur , d' où cela vient-il ? - et l'officier ennemi doit ressentir la même chose, car alors sans un mot, il se penche en avant et embrasse violemment Ichabod sur la bouche. C'est un baiser brutal , mais Ichabod se retrouve à le vouloir, à en avoir envie - il ne sait pas pourquoi - mais il le rend, dur et passionné.

Le baiser évolue vers le sexe passionné sauvage. L'officier ennemi le force, et pourtant ce n'est pas un viol. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvent sur le lit d'Ichabod. À travers tout cela, l'homme ne dit jamais un mot, ne répond jamais aux questions d'Ichabod ("Qui êtes-vous?" "Que faite vous?") Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se déshabille complètement, mais les vêtements sont juste assez ouverts pour arriver à ce qui doit être atteint. Ichabod est face contre terre sur le lit, pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux alors que l'homme le pénètre. Il tire Ichabod vers le haut, de sorte qu'ils soient tous les deux face à face, les genoux d'Ichabod écartés de chaque côté de l'homme. L'homme agrippe Ichabod sous le menton, le tenant contre lui alors qu'il s'enfonce dans Ichabod jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les deux un point culminant spectaculaire.

Enfin, quand ils ont terminé, l'homme laisse Ichabod s'effondrer sur les draps, quittant le lit pour remettre ses vêtements. Épuisé, Ichabod se retourne sur le dos et questionne à nouveau l'inconnu. **"Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait? Vous m'avez ensorcelé."**

_Non_ , la réponse résonne dans la tête d'Ichabod, bien que l'homme ne parle toujours pas un mot à haute voix. _Bientôt, vous et moi serons liés l'un à l'autre, et nous le resterons pour toute l'éternité._

**"Je ne comprends pas"** , dit Ichabod à voix haute.

Mais l'homme ne fait que se lever, sourit à nouveau férocement, puis s'en va, laissant Ichabod s'effondrer complètement épuisé sur son lit.

* * * * *

Quand il se réveille, le soleil brille. Il veut faire passer tout cela comme un rêve étrange (humide) très bizarre, même s'il est toujours habillé et que ses vêtements sont échevelés, son cul est endolori et il est éclaboussé de sperme.

Pourtant sur le plancher de bois, il voit la preuve accablante que ce n'était pas un rêve: Un croissant calciné marque comme le bord chaud de la lame de hache le sol. Là où l'homme avait laissé tomber sa hache.

La passion, la sensualité tout revient brutalement dans l'esprit d'Ichabod . Mais maintenant, à la dure lumière du jour, quel que soit l'ensorcellement qui existait, il est brisé, et maintenant l'embarras et un sentiment d'auto-trahison l'envahissent. Et par-dessus tout, une confusion totale envahit ses pensées.

* * * * *

Après le petit déjeuner, le courrier arrive. Mais plutôt que de porter les ordres du général Washington, il informe Ichabod que le général souhaite le voir et lui donner les ordres en personne.

Ichabod se force à mettre de côté l'étrangeté de la nuit, et accompagne l'escorte jusqu'à la cabine du général Washington.

* * * * *

**"J'ai une mission pour vous de la plus haute importance"** , annonce le général Washington. **"Vous devez trouver et assassiner un certain officier de la Couronne. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage, mais vous le reconnaîtrez à plusieurs caractéristiques particulières: il porte un masque en cuir noir couvrant tout son visage… "**

Brusquement, le regard d'Ichabod se lève, et il se raidit, alors que son cœur se serre à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

**"… Et il possède marqué sur le dos de sa main droite la cicatrice d'un arc et d'une flèche."** Le front du général se plisse de curiosité. **"Vous semblez bien informé. L'avez-vous déjà vu?"**

Ichabod lutte pour garder sa voix calme et claire. **" Oui, je ... je ... "** \- Je ai vu son visage ... et ses yeux - **" Nous ... se sont affrontées hier ... "** Un petit mensonge, une petite ironie en vue de leur combat. **"Si j'avais… sut plutôt…"**

**"Eh bien, alors, vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à le reconnaître. Oh, et soyez prévenus: la grande hache qu'il porte, à travers une alchimie inconnue ou peut-être la magie du diable, brûle d'une grande chaleur. Je dois vous avertir que vous êtes le troisième homme que j'ai envoyé après lui. Nous devons à tout prit l'arrêter. Cependant, soyez toujours vigilant - les deux hommes précédents ont été retrouvés décapités, le cou tranché et cautérisé. Je vous confie cette mission, capitaine Crane, mon meilleur soldat; cependant, comme il peut très bien s'agir d'une mission suicide, je vous laisserai la possibilité de refuser, si vous le souhaitez. "**

Ichabod avale brusquement, alors qu'un tourbillon d'émotions lui tourmente la poitrine. **"Bien sûr, j'accepte, Général."** \- pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion ? Et qui est-il – Qu'est qu'il est ? - **"Je prie seulement… que votre généreuse foi en moi ne soit pas déplacée."**

**"Je suis sûr que non. Bonne chance, capitaine."**

**"Merci Monsieur."** Répond Ichabod, plus sérieux que jamais. **"Et… j'espère pouvoir revenir victorieux, que Dieu veille sur la grande entreprise qui est la nôtre."**

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un nouveau fandom que j'aime mais que je n'ais pas le courage d'écrire moi-même sur eux. J'espère que la traduction vous plait. N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo pour me soutenir et soutenir l'auteur !


End file.
